


You got me feelin' something I cannot hide

by Oducchan



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Pre-Relationship, they're just being cute little kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oducchan/pseuds/Oducchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, Koshimae! What does it mean to be in love?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You got me feelin' something I cannot hide

**Nick author:**  Oducchan  
**Fandom:** Prince of tennis  
**Title:**   You got me feelin' something I cannot hide  
**Characters:**  Ryoma Echizen, Kintarou Tooyama  
**Pairing:** KinRyo (Super Rookies Pair)  
**Rating:** G  
**Notes:**  
A cute little thing that came to my mind while watching the VS Genius 10 OVAs

* * *

 

 

**You got me feelin' something I cannot hide**

 

"Hey, Koshimae! What does it mean to be in love?"

Ryoma lowers his can of Ponta, struggling with all his might to swallow and don’t spit out the mouthful of liquid he was trying to drink. He whirls toward the other, only to catch the look that Kintarou is pointing at him, in adoring waiting for the answer to his question.

Absurdly, that sends fire to his cheeks.               

"No idea," he mutters, then swallow a mouthful of saliva that kneads his mouth, and he looks away. "To have butterflies in your stomach ... feeling the heart throbbing ... those kind of stupid things" he adds, drawing out the words as he raises his arm and lets that the last drops roll in his mouth, before crumpling up the can and throw it in the first bin available.

But as soon as his hand is free, it falls prey to the vice grip of Kintarou, his calloused fingers wrapping around the palm almost arrogantly. Ryoma turns to shot him a nasty look and get him to give up and let him go, but the other's gaze has turned into a sincere smile, disarming.

"Do you feel anything?" he asks, with a hint of curiosity that slips into... uncertainty? Fear? Tooyama’s voice is strange and Ryoma feels his stomach shut suddenly, with a bizzarre feeling that knots in his belly and makes his heart beat strong, very strong, up in his chest, so much he can almost feels it in his throat.

"N-no! Don’t talk nonsense!"  he growls, taking care of pushing for good his hat over his eyes to hide any color his face may have assumed, and then he starts to walk toward the court, waving his racket on his shoulder with each step. Only that, inadvertently, his fingers intertwine with the slightly greasy ones of Kintarou.

Who continues to grin, hopping behind him.

"Really?" he whispers, so softly that Ryoma is not exactly sure he has actually heard it "Because I truly think I do."


End file.
